A Fairy Tale Come True
by Forever Cullen
Summary: Carlisle and his sons had been alone all there immortal lives, but with one hurting trip all their lives change.
1. Something in the Air

**A Fairy Tale Come True.**

A/N: Hey, sorry about not updating, but things have been crazy. I want to thank you all for reading my stories. This one is kinda different to Sleeping Beauty, and because you all seem to it so much I thought that I would mix it up.

()

Summary: The Cullen men are about to find out the meaning of true loves kiss when they have to free their soul mates from a spell that was placed upon them.

()

**Introduction**

Deep in the woods in a rainy place of Forks, Hides an old house, Where a secret slumbers, Waiting to be awakened.

Somewhere else in the woods of Forks, running after the deer near the lake, is the key to the spell that hides the secret of the slummering house.

**Something in the Air**

Having fed of the deer they found Carlisle and his sons were walking throw the forest on there way to their new home.

Carlisle had turned both Edward, His eldest, and Emmett, his youngest. Jasper, the middle child if you will was not turned by Carlisle, but was found by him.

Carlisle had found Edward dieing from a particularly deadly strain of Spanish Influenza, Carlisle had been his family's Doctor and have to watch Edward's mother Elizabeth die from the illness, but before her passing she made Carlisle promise to everything in his power to save her son, and thats what he did. He turned Edward into a Vampire.

When Edward had woken up to his new life they found out that he could read peoples minds. Edward hated knowing what people were think, and a few years after being turned Edward gave up the diet of animal blood for something more.

But a year and a half later Edward had come back but this time he was not alone.

As it tuned out Edward and started to re-think the idea of living off human blood about a month after leaving Carlisle, but he was to ashamed of himself to turn back, instead he lived off animal blood and stayed in the shadows hoping to one day be able to face his understanding father figure.

But just a couple of months ago Edward was coming home from a hunt when he hear the thoughts of a human being attacked by a vampire. Edward thought about what Carlisle would do as he ran in the direction of the nosies. Edward fought off the Vampire named James but he ran away before Edward could kill him.

There was nothing Edward could do for the human exect help him when he entered his new life. After 3 days Edward found out the boys name was Jasper Whitlock.

Having found out just how hard it was to look after a newborn vampire on your own, Edward felt a new found pride in Carlisle and set out to help jasper control his thirst with the help of Carlisle.

40 years later Emmett was found by Jasper, when they had gone hunting in the forest in England, Carlisle turned him as it was the only means of saving his life.

Now its the year 2010 and Carlisle could not be more happier or more prude that all his sons had found a way to take control over there thirst.

In a small clearing in the forest Edward came to a stop.

"Carlisle, do you feel that?" Edward asked

Carlisle stopped right next to his son and nodded.

There was something in the air, something calling to him, pulling him towards the west of the woods.

Carlisle could feel the pull magic in the air, and could feel how strong it was.

"What could it be?" Jasper asked looking towards the west.

Carlisle looked at all his sons before saying one word.

"Love"


	2. Lovers Hope

**A Fairy Tale Come True.**

()

_Last time on A Fairy Tale Come True._

_Carlisle could feel the pull magic in the air, and could feel how strong it was. _

"_What could it be?" Jasper asked looking towards the west._

_Carlisle looked at all his sons before saying one word._

"_Love"_

**Lovers Hope**

"Carlisle, what do you mean?" Edward asked. His eyes fix on the west side of the forest.

Carlisle looked at his sons, He had a feeling that after today they would not be alone. He smiled at the thought of having someone by his side, someone to care for.

Edward having read Carlisle mind turned to look at his father.

"Father?" Edward asked again.

Carlisle blinked and looked at Edward, a smile appearing on his lips, its not everyday his sons call him father or even dad. But Carlisle got use to it, but when it happened he was always over the mood.

"Sorry, son. When I stayed with the Volturi I hear about what they called a mating call, its when your body feel the presents of your mate, the pull to go to her. Some call it the lovers hope."

His sons looked at Carlisle as if his heart had started to beat.

"So your saying that towards the west of the forest are four vampires that will be our mates?" Emmett asked

Carlisle shock his head, not all mates where vampires

"So, your say that if we follow this pull, we might find out your mates are human?" Edward asked

"Yes, but they might be something else, I have heard of a few vampires find there mates in forms of shape shifters, even animals, and I believe once i heard about a vampire who fell in love with a ghost." Carlisle told his sons.

In a short space of time they were already running towards the call, they stop when they came across a lovely old 3story house. But as they study the house they could heart four heart beats, the house its self showed no signs of life at all, this confused the Carlisle and his sons.

As they walked closer to the house they could hear the sound of water slashing.

"Where is that coming from?" Jasper asked

They all studied the house once again before Edward told them it was coming from the back of the empty house.

As they walked toward the back of the house they could hear the sound of running water, Edward was the first to enter the garden, and what he saw made his undead heart beat.

A/N: sorry its not that long, please review, thank you for reading. xxx


	3. Finding the Mermaid

_Last time on A Fairy Tale Come True_

_As they walked toward the back of the house they could hear the sound of running water, Edward was the first to enter the garden, and what he saw made his undead heart beat._

()

**Finding The Mermaid**

There in the middle of the swimming pool was the most beauty girl Edward had ever lead eyes on, she had long wavy brown hair, deep chocolate eyes and a silent mind. Which made Edward both joyful and annoyed.

The beauty angel had not yet noticed the four vampires looking at her in Awe, that was until one of the gasped in shock.

The Beauty angel was only wearing in a sea shell bra and what appeared to be a tail.

When the young girl turned round and saw them she drove under the water, afraid.

Unable to believe their eyes, Edward stepped forward hoping to catch another look at the beauty.

"Carlisle, what was that?" Jasper asked

Carlisle looked at his son then back to Edward who was standing my the lager pool.

"It would seem that she is a Mermaid" He said

Edward looked into the water and was shocked to see lager brown eyes looking back at him.

"Hi, we wont hurt you, I promise." Edward smiled and placed his hand on the side of the pool.

"She wont come out." Came a voice from the side of the garden,

they all looked at the person who had spoken.

As she walked out into the light Carlisle gasped.

"Esme?" He asked in shock.

She smiled at him before walking over to the water.

They saw the mermaid was following Esme.

"It's already dear, your safe." She smiled, before looking up into the sky.

With a sigh she walked towards the north of the garden and into the trees. Carlisle ran after her.

"OK, What is going on?" Emmett yelled.

The mermaid swam over to where Edward was still kneeling and smiled.

She believe that Esme was telling her the truth so when she place her head out of the water and smiled at Edward she knew she was taking a chance.

"Hi, I'm Edward and these are my brothers, Emmett and Jasper. The man that left was our father Carlisle."

she blinked at him.

"Swan." she said as she pointed to where a swan flow past the night sky.

A few minutes later Carlisle came back.


	4. The Swan

**A Fairy Tale Come True.**

**()**

**The Swan**

Carlisle just look up at the sky as the swan flow over the garden and into the pool with the Mermaid.

Carlisle could not believe his eyes. The woman he loved when he was still human, was alive, and more to the point she was the swan the mermaid was playing with.

"Dad, you OK?" he looked away from the scene to see his son looking at him with worry in there eyes.

"Yes, I'm fine." Carlisle walked over to the pool and keeled down.

"Esme?" He asked.

He could see the sadness in the swans eyes.

"Yes." answered the mermaid. Carlisle smiled at her.

"And what is your name dear?" He asked with a smile.

Esme swan closer to Carlisle and put her little swan head on his knee.

"Bella" The mermaid answered.

Edward walked closer and smile at her.

"That's a lovely name, it fits you perfectly." He told her.

Bella smiled and swan to the over side of the pool.

Just as Edward was going to speck, Emmett pushed him in.

This coursed Bella to start giggling and clapping her hands together.

Edward stopped getting out at the sound of her giggle. He turned an smiled at her.

"So you think that was funny huh?" He asked.

She giggle again and before Carlisle's very eyes his son started to Swam after Bella, laughing.

Carlisle had not seen his son so happy, so carefree, it brought a smile to his lips.

Edward had wrapped his arms around Bella.

"Look" Bella said and once again pointed to the sky.

The clouds had moved yet again and the beauty of the mood was once again able to light up the night.

Esme flow out of the pool and onto the grass, were in front of them she transformed back into her human self.


	5. The Spell

**A Fairy Tale Come True.**

**()**

_Last time on A Fairy Tale Come Ture_

_Esme flow out of the pool and onto the grass, were in front of them she transformed back into her human self._

**()**

**The Spell**

"Esme?" Carlisle asked shocked.

She smiled at him.

"Pretty" Bella said as she swan over to the right side of the pool, taking Edward with her.

"Bella darling, be careful." Esme said as Bella when to drive under the water.

Bella nodded her head and let of Edwards hand before she when under the water.

Esme walked over to the side of the pool and sat down, she smiled as the water cover her feet.

She looked up at the others and smiled.

"Sit down Carlisle" Esme smiled at him.

Emmett jumped into the water and started to have a water fight with Edward. After a few second Jasper jumped in and joined them.

Bella watched them play, a small smile forming on her lips.

"Bella go play." Esme smiled down at her.

Bella didn't have to be told twice, she swan over to them and started to splash them with her tail, giggle and clapping her hand when she got Emmett and Jasper all wet.

"Esem, tell me what happened to you?" Carlisle asked

Esme smiled at him

"Its a spell, after you disappeared I was so upset, so unhappy then things started to get worse, Mitchell wanted me as his wife, I keep saying NO but he start getting ruff." Esme shock her head before continuing.

"I ran away, this woman found me, told me she could help, that you were alive and out there, she asked if I wanted her help. I was so happy knowing you were alive I told her yes and then next thing I know I'm a swan. When the moon is out I'm myself, Its kinda the same story for all the girls here." Esme said.

"There's some then you and Bella?" Jasper asked

Esme nodded her head.

"Alice and Rosalie are in the house a sleep." Esme said.

Bella giggled.

"They not wake up." Bella said as she started splashing Edward.

"What dose that mean Esme?" Jasper asked.

"The same spell that has me turning into a swan when there is No moon, they are to sleep until they are found by there true loves. One kiss and the spell is broken." Esme informed them.

Bella was swimming around playing with the water just like a small child would do.

"Esme why does Bella act like she is a child?" Edward asked.

Esme shock her head.

"That the way of the mermaids really, there like children. From what I could get from her, she was away taking care of everything and everyone, never having fun." Esme told Edward.

"Esme" Carlisle asked.

When Esme turned her head to answer Carlisle crushed his lips to her.


	6. True loves Kiss

_Last time on A Fairy Tale Come True_

"_Esme" Carlisle asked._

_When Esme turned her head to answer Carlisle crushed his lips to her._

**()**

**True Loves Kiss**

As soon as Carlisle lips touched Esme, they were both wrapped around surrounded in a golden light Bella grab Edward and hind behind him scared, while Jasper and Emmett looked on in shock.

A few minutes later the golden light disappeared.

"Look" Bella said pointing to the sky

They all turned to see what Bella was pointing at.

"No Moon" Bella said clapping her hands together.

Esme blinked before looking up at the sky again, Bella was right the moon was hidden behind the clouds, She had to do a double take and look at herself in the water.

"I'm still me" Esme cried in happiness, but Carlisle and his sons could see the difference.

"Esme, darling what did this lady say what would happened if I kiss you?" Carlisle asked trying to think of anyway these could of happened.

Bella raised her hand in the air and screamed 'I Know' until Carlisle looked at her.

"Yes Bella?" Carlisle asked smiling at the younger girl

"Lady said we Lovers form" Bella answered prondly.

Carlisle looked confused until Edward spoke.

"That has to be what happened Carlisle, Your Esme true love so when you kiss her freeing her from the spell it turned her into a vampire."

They all thought about it, well all but Bella who was happy playing with the water.

"You have a point, Carlisle has always been my true love, so why would the spell not do what was promised. She asked me if I wanted forever my love and I agreed so why not turn me." Esme smiled as Carlisle wrapped his arms around her.

"I have away loved you Esme." Then he lead in and kissed her.

Bella giggled and splashed the happy couple.

Esme smiled down at her, before sadness met her eyes.

"Esme, love what is wrong?" Carlisle asked.

Esme turned to look at him.

"I see them as my children Carlisle, and it kills me to know that why might never be free." Esme sobbed tear lastly.

Carlisle smiled at Esme, for he knew something that she did not.

"They will be free Esme, I'm not the only one that felt the call to come here." Carlisle told her.

Edward looked at Bella who was throwing the water at herself and laughing. He smiled before swimming over to her.

He took her into his arms and right in front of his family kissed the beautiful mermaid.

This coursed the water to raise up around them until the were hidden.

When Edward pulled away from Bella, He heard the gasps of his family and he knew it had worked.

Bella was his mate.

But when he met her golden eyes he noticed that she was if fact naked. Taking off his wet T-shirt he pulled it over her head and smiled.

"Edward take her into the house, upstairs on the second floor is a room full of her cloths." Esme told him.

Bella looked around before meeting Edwards eyes.

"I really don't like water" She said course them to laugh as she pulled Edward in for a kiss.


	7. Snow White

_Last time on A Fairy Tale Come True._

"_I really don't like water" She said course them to laugh as she pulled Edward in for a kiss._

**()**

**Snow White**

As Edward took Bella into the house Jasper started to feel something pulling at his heart, He looked at the window that over looked the swimming pool.

"Alice sleeps in that room, Has done for 40 odd years now." Esme told Jasper.

"Alice?" He asked as they walked forwards to enter the house.

"Yes, Alice Brandon" Esme said with a smile]

Jasper stopped dead when he heard the name. _No it couldn't be,_ He thought to himself.

"Jasper, son are you OK?" Carlisle asked

Jasper looked passed Carlisle to Esme, before he ran up the stirs to what he believed to be her bedroom.

The other followed him closely, As Jasper enter the room he almost fell to his knees when he saw who was sleeping on the bed.

"Jasper, man you OK?" Emmett asked.

They got No answer from him.

"My Alice, My sweet little Alice" Jasper whispered.

He walked over to her and smiled, she till looked the same, just as he remembered her. His little snow White.

"Oh, Alice I'm so sorry, I should of listen, I knew better then to bet against you." he said as he sat down on the bed.

"Who is she?" Bella asked, coursing them all to look at her.

"What, I couldn't leave to pool, the only one I know is Esme." Bella said fast, it somewhat lighten the mood and had them smiling and luaghing.

"She was my girlfriend when I was human, Her family were going to send her away, they believed her had the devil in her, I was going to take her way, keep her safe." Jasper said as he placed his cold hand on her cheek.

"She told me not to out, but we need food, If I had listened then I would not of been attacked by James" He finished.

"Well what are you waiting for man, Kiss her." Emmett said.

Jasper smiled down at the woman he loved.

"I love you Alice" then he placed his lips to hers.

A few seconds later Jasper pulls back, to see her eyes blinked open and a smile on her lips.

"I love you Jasper" She said before pulling him down and kissing him.


	8. Waking Sleeping Beauty

_Last time on A Fairy Tale Come True_

"_I love you Alice" then he placed his lips to hers._

_A few seconds later Jasper pulls back, to see her eyes blinked open and a smile on her lips._

"_I love you Jasper" She said before pulling him down and kissing him._

**()**

**Waking Sleeping Beauty**

The others left Alice and Jasper to catch up with one another, as they walking into the living room, Emmett was pulled toward a door.

"So you said there was a Rosalie here, right?" Emmett asked Esme

"Who?" Asked Bella

Edward wrapped his arms around his love and informed her of the other sleeping girl. Edward found out that Bella had been a Mermaid since 1918, it was a shock for both Bella and Edward when they found out that they were going to be married back then, It seem that the Mason and the swan were great friends and believed that their children were made for one other, but when Edward died, Bella was turned into a mermaid to wait for him.

"Yes Emmett, Rose sleeps throw that door there." Esme said pointing to the door Emmett had been looking at.

Emmett smiled, He liked the idea of never being alone again,and his father and brothers seem to have found there mates, and more importantly they seem to be people from there human lives.

Esme had lost Carlisle, Bella and Edward were might to met and get married and Jasper had Alice a woman who could see the future.

Emmett tried to remember if he knew a Rose or even a Rosalie but he ended up coming blink.

It wasn't until he stepped into the room that he remembered who she was. She was the woman he had loved from a far, the woman he had save the day he died, the girl he grow up with. His best friend.

"Rosie." Emmett said smiling.

"You know her?" Carlisle asked, he was still a little shell shocked that their mates where people from their human time.

"she was my best friend, I was in love with her since the day I met her." Emmett smiled again

walking over to the bed he sat down.

"Sorry I keep you waiting, I know how you hate to wait." he said as he pulled her up and kissed her.

Just like Alice, she blink her eyes open and smiled.

"My teddy bear found me" Rose said before kissing him again.

"and His not letting you go." Emmett said.

The other left the room fast, because Emmett and Rose were planning on doing more than kissing.


	9. Happy Ever After

_Last time on A Fairy Tale Come True_

"_My teddy bear found me" Rose said before kissing him again._

"_and His not letting you go." Emmett said._

_The other left the room fast, because Emmett and Rose were planning on doing more than kissing._

**()**

**Happy Ever After**

_50 years later_

Since the night the Cullen boys had broke the spell on their true loves, life could not be more perfect.

Both Carlisle and Esme had three more children, it seem that Esme, Bella, Alice and Rose were only part Vampire, which allowed them to give brith.

They could not be happier.

Bella found it hard to life outside the pool, after spending 107 years as a mermaid it was understandable that she would have some trouble, Edward was nothing but understanding and Helped his wife passed it. They ended up have four children, one a set of twin boys. Their girls found their own mates, one a wolf the other a half breed like herself.

Their boys found love as well, one found love in a form of a ghost, but with just a kiss she took loves form, the other boy fell for a human and when Alice saw her getting ill he begged his father for help, in which Edward agreed and turned her.

Alice and Jasper have only had two children so far bat Alice has told Jasper that that she has seen at less three more. They could not be happier.

And as for Emmett and Rose, they could not be happier with there three children and one more on the way.

Life was perfect for the Cullen, and they would not change a thing.

For as they are living a fairy tale come true.

**The End**


End file.
